


an extraordinary yellow

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: A quiet moment away from the world.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	an extraordinary yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



When Harry woke in Luna's flat the next morning, he found it awash in golden light. The sun, apparently up far earlier than he, poured through the window and gave the buttery yellow walls an extra warmth. In the far corner of the room, a painted trellis was overgrown with flat, painted green vines that burst into purple flowers at the tips. A hand reached for one, the rest of the body yet unpainted past the wrist. He was reminded suddenly of Luna's childhood home and the mural she'd decorated her ceiling with.

He got out of bed with a yawn and collected up his clothes--somehow, his jeans ended up on a pile of books, while his shirt had landed beside a wide jar collecting dust on a bookshelf. Inside the jar, there was a tiny world layered with dirt and grass at the bottom and stormy grey clouds near the top. In between, a furry spider the color of midnight squinted eight eyes at him. Harry got the shirt and moved away to pull it over his head. He didn't know exactly what kind of tarantula Luna might have living with her, but he was sure he didn't want to stay too close to it.

The rest of her flat was as cluttered as her bedroom, but there was a kind of warmth in the mess Harry found he didn't mind. Nothing was dirty, or even that unkempt: there was just a little too much of everything, as if Luna was simply too fond of collecting to stop. More bookshelves lined one wall, some stuffed with books and others with potted plants, more jarred specimens, and at least three skulls. A chintzy loveseat and two mismatched armchairs took up a great deal of space, as did a battered wooden table near the kitchen. Half-filled boxes were shoved under and atop it, save a bit of tabletop apparently reserved for eating. Luna was there, as were two plates with toast on them. As he padded over, she looked up, her grey eyes bright in the sunshine.

"Good morning." Luna's smile was warmly dreamy, her hair still tangled from sleep. She gestured at a chair beside her, and Harry sat, feeling slightly out of place amidst all the boxes and what appeared to be a pair of antlers leaning against the back of the loveseat. "I thought you might like some breakfast."

"Thanks," Harry said, reaching for the butter. 

Luna returned to her own breakfast, apparently as content with silence as with chatter. It was something he'd started to enjoy about spending time with her--the dates they'd gone on always felt like little islands of calm in the middle of everything else going on. Auror training was only getting harder in the second year, manageable but exhausting, and when he wasn't learning, he was helping with rebuilding efforts. The wizarding world would recover from Voldemort, but it was becoming clear just how long some of that recovery would take. But with Luna, everything else seemed to fade into the background. Dinner together was peaceful in a way nothing else in his life was. Mornings together could be, too.

When he did speak again, it was in the middle of spreading a vibrant orange jam over his toast. He'd never seen anything like it before; it had a reddish sheen that seemed familiar and unplaceable all at once. "What flavor is this?"

"Dirigible plum marmalade. This is the first harvest from my father's new plants." She didn't frown, exactly, but something entered her face then--it was a shadow Harry knew the feeling of, the moment memories of the war blossomed in the middle of an otherwise pleasant moment. Luna shook it off after a breath, and Harry didn't inquire about it; of all people, he already knew why Xenophilius Lovegood's dirigible plum trees had needed replacing. "He sent it a few days ago."

"I didn't know they were edible."

That, of all things, turned out to be exactly the right thing to say. Luna's smile reached her eyes again, as she propped her chin on her hand and regarded Harry. "Do you know what dirigible plums are for?" 

He had to think back to Mr. Lovegood's strange headgear, the awful day they'd gone to Ottery St Catchpole and learned the story of the Deathly Hallows. The same shadow might have passed over his face, too, in the moment it took to dredge up what he'd been told about the plums. "They make you believe unbelievable things."

"No," Luna replied, a delicate laugh escaping her. "They help you accept the extraordinary."

"You, um. Do you really think they work?" He had to work to keep himself from saying _You don't really believe that, right?_ \--it'd be a cruel way to put it, a kneejerk reaction he would've felt at Hogwarts and didn't exactly now. Luna might have given up dreams of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, but she still pursued the impossible with a kind of faith Harry couldn't help admiring. Even if she never found the creatures she'd once dreamed of, the ones she was studying now seemed within closer reach.

"Of course I do." She leaned in, laying a soft kiss against Harry's lips. He returned it gladly, tasting the mix of sweetness and tang that must have been the marmalade. "Didn't I accept you?"


End file.
